Child seats or child safety seats are ordinarily used in a vehicle when a child is aboard the vehicle. Adults are required to use child seats when transporting the child. Throughout the U.S., it is required to secure the child in such child seats.
Conventional child seats have handles. Often, the user transports the seat, via the handle, with the child secured inside the seat. In addition to supporting the vertical force associated with the weight of the child, the user is subjected to a bending moment which makes it difficult to transport the child for even short distances, say from home to the car which is parked on the driveway.
With conventional child seats, the user grips the handle from the center of its top section to stabilize the seat so as to avoid tipping the child seat over with the child secured inside it. The aforementioned bending moment is exerted upon the user while his or her hand is stretched outwardly away from his or her body. This is an awkward position for the user to transport the child. The user would prefer to carry the child while his or her hand is in an unstretched position and along the length of his or her body, see for instance, FIG. 1 below. Therefore, there is a need for a child seat where the vertical and bending loads are supported by an ergonomically designed handle.